Thunderstorms
by Fil'rael
Summary: Alyssa, Callie, and Alice are three Bff's that all have varying love of Lord of the Rings. They are sent to Middle-earth, and two of them find something they could only dream of. Self-insert with me and my buds. PippinxOC LegolasxOC 10/11/12 Walker. DO NOT CALL DIS A MARY SUE! ABANDONED, BUT A REWRITE IS IN THE WORKS THAT IS FAR BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, first things first. THIS IS A SELF INSERT, SO DO NOT EVEN ****DARE**** to call me and my BFF's Mary-Sues. SO what, it's a cliche plotline, do I care? Nope. Our looks are explained here. And no, these aren't our real names. This will be a 3 seperate fanfics story, the other two will be crossovers. First will be us going to Narnia, second to Panem.**

**Alyssa (me): Around 6' feet tall with long light brown hair that settles in waves on the lower back. Light brown eyes that shine when she's excited. Slightly tanned skin, soft pink lips. **

**Callie (gabby21909): Around 5' 10" with green eyes and medium length, thin, blonde hair. Pale skinned as well. Her arms are lightly tanned. She is seventeen.**

**Alice (One of My friends who isn't on FF): Around 5' 8" with bright green eyes. Her hair is a light brown with natural blond highlights, and her skin is somewhat tanned from sun exposure. She is seventeen also.**

**Pairings in this Fic: LegolasxAlyssa, PippinxCallie. **

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT TOLKIEN. I only own myself, because Callie and Alice own themselves respectively. I don't own anything I reference either. **

Alyssa was a normal girl, nearly nineteen, living in her parents house while they were on vacation. She had the perfect routine. Wake up at six, let the dogs outside, feed the guinea pig, read whatever book in the Lord of the Rings she was on, practice archery outside, watch the Lord of the Rings movies, then have a friend over for the night. This night, she was having two over because of a storm. She didn't want any of her friends to be alone so she had them come over. "Callie, Alice! Come get your popcorn and soda!" She yelled at them. They came over and grabbed a bowl of extremely buttery popcorn and a mountain dew. "Should we watch the Hobbit too?" Alyssa asked.

They shrugged. "Nah." Callie said.

Alyssa smiled. "K then, LET THE OGLING OVER LEGOLAS COMMENCE!" She said, ending with a laugh.

"Only you Al." Callie said with a giggle.

Alice started laughing as they started to watch the first movie. At about where the Fellowship chose to go to Caradhas, a loud crash signaled the beginning of the storm. The room went dark.

"Power's out." Al said, her back turned away from the TV.

"Then how's the TV showing a blue screen of death?" Ali said.

Al turned and shrieked at the bright blue TV screen.

The room flashed, then they were faced with nine new people. "Gandalf... where in middle-earth are we?!" One, looking like Aragorn in a scary way, said.

"I believe my spell went a bit awry, Aragorn. We are not in Middle-earth. Look at your clothes." The grey wizard said.

They were wearing modern clothes. "Okay, who are they?!" Boromir said, now staring at the confused, terrified girls.

"I'm Alyssa, you can call me whatever you want. This is Alice and Callie." She said, pointing to each in turn, albeit with a shaky voice.

Legolas nodded lightly before turning to Gandalf. "Think we can get back?" Legolas asked.

Gandalf leaned on his staff and shook his head. "Not at the moment. My magic abilities must recharge." Gandalf stated.

Alyssa went into hostess mode. "Well, while you're here, do you want something to eat or drink?" She asked with a dazzling smile.

They all nodded so she darted to the kitchen. Legolas watched her go. Ali and Callie giggled at Legolas. He looked over at them. They smirked triumphantly before going off as well. "He likes you!" Callie stated once they were in the kitchen.

Al was making peanut butter sandwiches, she smiled, but shook her head. "No, niet, nine." She said to them softly. She put the sandwiches on paper plates then walked into the living room. "Hey come here you guys!" She said. They all walked into the dining room. "Sit." She ordered simply. They all sat down as she got the sandwiches. She gave each of them a plate. "Callie, grab some water glasses and fill them up. I will not give these guys caffeine." Al said, staring directly at Merry and Pippin.

"Aww c'mon! Give the others something good at least!" Callie whined.

Al sighed. "Aragorn and Boromir can have coke, Gimli gets sprite, Legolas can have mountain dew, and make some coffee for Gandalf." Al said.

Callie raced around to give everyone their drinks.

Legolas looked at the mountain dew. "Drink it. It's good. And non alcoholic." Ali said with a grin.

Legolas nodded and took a sip. "Not bad." He said.

Al started laughing. "Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be setting up the air beds in the guest rooms. Ali, Callie, do not do anything annoyingly stupid. And please don't turn the tv back on!" She said before racing off.

Ten minutes later she returned with a piece of paper and a pencil on a clipboard. "Okay guys, here's the dealio. We only have three rooms, and there are twelve of us. I can fit four people per room. Callie, you get my brothers room," she said, "Ali, you get the master bedroom, and I stay in my room. Now, three members of the fellowship will be in each room." She said. She looked at the hobbits. "Frodo, Sam, and Pippin can be with Callie, if you can handle them that is. Ali, take Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir. Aragorn, Legolas and Merry, you are with me." She said. The Fellowship eyed each other warily. "Relax, there are spare mattresses set up for you guys. I'm not that kind of girl." Al said.

Callie took Frodo, Sam and Gandalf to their room, and Ali soon did the same. Al walked in the direction of her room as the others followed. They walked into Al's room, where Jasmine -the guinea pig- sat in her cage. Two air beds were laid on the floor. "Where's the third one?" Merry asked.

"Oh, about that... I well.. couldn't find enough, so one of you have to sleep on my lounge chair." Al said with a shy smile.

A mad dash for the air beds ensued. Aragorn was left in the dust. "Well, lights out in five minutes!" Al said.

The man (and hobbit and elf) groaned. Al walked to her dresser, grabbed a cami and shorts, and walked to the bathroom.

She knocked softly. "Come in, we're brushing our teeth!" Cali and Ali said from behind the door. She entered to find her friends brushing their teeth, as they had said.

Al slipped her PJ's on then brushed her teeth.

"Legolas is gonna flip when he sees you in that." Ali said girlishly.

"Oh right, this would get me thrown in prison by Middle earth standards." Al said, just remembering.

She grabbed three blankets from the hall closet before slipping into her room. Aragorn and Legolas were arguing in elvish, which they did not think Al could understand. Merry buried his head in his hands. Al sat on her bed, silent, listening to the pair argue.** ((A/N: This following conversation is in elvish Italics are elvish from here on in.)) **

_"Legolas, I saw how you acted. Just start by being friends, work your way from there."_ Aragorn groaned.

_"Aragorn! Your making it more than it is! She simply intrigued me!"_ Legolas sighed.

_"You looked at her the way I first looked at Arwen, you fell head over heels!"_ Aragorn countered.

Legolas blushed crimson. _"Alright fine, she's pretty. You happy?"_ The elf groaned.

Aragorn smirked. _"Very."_ He said.

Al entered the conversation in fluent elvish. _"Okay, which of my friends did you fall for?"_ The voice asked.

The pair of arguing males snapped around to look at Al. _"You speak elvish?"_ Aragorn said nervously.

_"Fluently."_ Al replied.

_"How long have you been listening?..."_ Legolas asked nervously.

_"Long enough to know you have a crush on someone."_ She replied. "Talk about it in the morning, lights out in ten seconds!" Al added.

Legolas lay back on his temporary bed, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Double Upload! It's Christmas Eve's Eve!**

**Callie: Can I do the Disclaimer?**

**Alyssa: Not no but Heck No!**

**Alice: Because you want me to do it, right?**

**Alyssa: No! I want Pippin to do it!**

**Pippin: Me?**

**Alyssa: Yes you!**

**Pippin: Okay! Fil'rael does not own The Lord of the Rings, nor does she own Alice and Callie, because they own themselves. She only owns herself, about a hundred stuffed animals, and two pounds of pencils!**

The next morning they met for breakfast. Al poured cereal for the Fellowship, and made Ali and Callie eggs and bacon.

"Eat up. I'll get some fruit in a sec." Al said as she went to the fridge. She got milk and OJ out. "Who wants milk and who wants OJ?" She asked. They all chose milk, so she poured them their drinks.

Gandalf smiled from his seat as the group finished. "I can get us back." He said.

Ali and Callie gasped, Al let out a somewhat sad squeal. "Can we come?" Al said cautiously.

Gandalf looked at the three. "We can't protect you all the time." He said.

Al smirked. "Who said I needed protecting?" She said, getting up from the table. "Everyone, follow me outside." Al said.

She walked outside and over to three archery targets that were set out. She grabbed a longbow and a quiver of arrows. "Legolas, pull this back." She said, handing him the bow. He attempted to pull it back but failed. Al smirked, took the bow back, grabbed an arrow and drew it back, aiming at the center target. Gasps arose from the group as she released the arrow, embedding it deep into the center of the target. "Don't ever say I cannot protect myself again." She stated, glaring at Gandalf. He gulped and nodded.

"What about a blade?" Aragorn asked.

She smiled, and walked over to a chest. She swung it open to reveal multiple swords and fighting knives. "Ali! Callie! Get your swords, we have a duel to do!" Al said as she grabbed a sword with a white metal. It had a slight curve like a fighting knife, and it's scabbard was a bright red.

"Really, the katana?" Callie said as she pulled out two broadswords.

She gave one to Ali and the trio walked to a white circular concrete platform. "Go." Al said as she drew her sword with a clang.

A clash of metal on metal rang around them as they fought. Suddenly, just as it seemed she was a goner, Al split her sword into dual blades and fought her friends back. She tripped Callie and placed one blade on her chest, while she disarmed Ali and did the same to her.

"Game over. I win." She said with a grin as she put the swords back into one and sheathed it. She placed it back in the box before laughing at the Fellowship's stunned faces. "Well, if your going back, me, Cali, and Ali are coming too." Al stated.

"Fine, but you must go by elven names." Gandalf said.

"Agreed." Al said with a curt nod. "Now, if anyone wants to voice your disagreement, I can show you my other skills." Al said with a smirk.

"I think that you can handle yourself." Gandalf said.

"Now, for our names. You start calling me Sanya from here on out." Al said in a no-nonsense way. Everyone nodded. "Callie, you are now going to go by Vanya. Alice, your name is Thenidiel now." She finished.

'Sanya' nodded and went to grab her bow and sword. She grabbed Thenidiel and Vanya's weapons as well. She tossed a scabbard to them both, attached to a belt. "Put those on." She snapped. They obeyed without so much as a raised eyebrow.

She grabbed two knapsacks, then she threw a third on herself. "Go pack." She ordered as she handed the other ones to her friends. They left without so much as a nod.

Legolas POV

I looked at Sanya as she walked off, then looked over at Aragorn. "Well now we see her extremely rational side." I said.

He smirked. "Yes, we do. Her name fits when she wants it to." He said quietly.

I nodded with a small smile.

"You could just tell her already." He said with a half smirk.

I glared at him. "No. I want to wait for a good moment to tell her. But you need to talk to Pippin, he's been paying a lot of attention to Vanya." I replied with a grin.

He smirked a bit. "What am I going to do with you two?" He asked.

Five minutes later the girls came back, shouldering their bags made of soft leather. Sanya had a red blush on her cheeks, while Vanya and Thenidiel had triumphant smirks.

"Ready when you are Gandalf." Vanya said. The wizard in question nodded and said something that was impossible to understand except for the words 'middle-earth'. A flash of recognition lit up Sanya's face before everything went white. **(A/N: For those interested, it is the chant from John Carter, with Middle-earth in place of Barsuum/Jasuum.)) **

Vanya POV

I opened my eyes to find myself laying up against a tree, with a soft fabric laying over my body. I opened my eyes to find a dark green cloak laying over me. I felt so small! "Ungh.. everyone okay?" I said into the non focusing area around me.

A small voice that was distinctly Pippin's spoke. "Yes, Vanya, but your the first to wake of your friends. By the way, you became a hobbit!" He said, then added something under his breath I couldn't catch, but Legolas' snicker alerted me that he had either insulted me, or, said a somewhat flirtatious compliment.

"What was that?" I said.

Pippin blushed, but didn't reply.

"He said, 'a beautiful one at that.'" Legolas elaborated with a devious smirk in Pippin's direction.

The young hobbit's fists clenched tightly, and he looked like he was contemplating giving Legolas something to laugh about.

"Thank you Pippin. That was very kind of you to say." I said, in hopes of keeping him from doing so. He smiled at me.

I heard a small grumble to the left of me. "Ah, Thenidiel, you're up." I said with a smirk.

She sat up, rubbing her head. "Why am I so freaking short. If anything, I should be taller!" She whined.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "You've always been short!" I said, barely suppressing a laugh.

Aragorn laughed from across the camp. "Thenidiel, you and Vanya were shrunk into hobbits, while Sanya was well," he paused, thinking of the right words, "gifted by The Valar, with pointed ears and an immortal life." He said, taking a small glance at Legolas.

I busted out laughing. "She always was the smartest!" Thenidiel said with a grin.

I laughed. "And she had the most serious attitude!" I exclaimed.

A low growl snapped me and Vanya out of our fun at Sanya's expense moment.

The Fellowship grabbed their weapons while my eyes narrowed in on a semi conscious Sanya. "Your late!" I exclaimed.

"An elf is never late Vanya, nor are they early, they arrive precisely when they mean to!" She said with a sly grin.

Gandalf, who I suppose had been observing this, laughed. His laugh reminded me of a grandfather's laugh, sweet and low.

"And she can crack a joke. She's the total package! Never aging, pretty, smart, comedic, serious, and multi lingual!" Thenidiel said with a large grin, taking more than one glance at Legolas for his reaction.

Sanya's cheeks grew bright pink, while her ears went apple red. "Are you okay Sanya? Is that a blush!?" I asked her, further embarrassing her.

Her cheeks grew redder under the entire fellowship's gaze. "Hmph. Stop staring, it's rude!" She hissed.

Everyone turned away from her except for Legolas, who held out a hand for her to help her up.

She pushed it away and sprang up. "I can stand on my own, Prince Legolas." She said.

Thenidiel leaned over to me. "Legolas is a prince?!" She said in a confused tone.

I nodded. "Prince of Mirkwood, the son of King Thranduil, who imprisoned Thorin's company in the quest for Erebor." I said, remembering one of Sanya's rants.

She nodded in recognition. "Ehrm kay!" She said.

I smiled.

Sanya POV

We walked along beside the stone wall that held the entrance to Moria. "Dwarf gates are invisible when closed!" Gimli said.

Gandalf ran his hand along the stone. "Yes Gimli, their own masters can lose them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

Beside me, as he had been since I woke, was Legolas. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Be nice! Just because I'm an elf now doesn't mean you can pick on dwarves with me around!" I hissed at him.

Gimli smiled at me. "Lass, you are the first elf I've ever liked." He said.

I smiled widely at him. "And I shall not be the last, my friend." I said, placing a hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

He smiled up at me as Gandalf took off in long strides to where I knew the doors were. "Let's see... Ithildin.. mirrors starlight and moonlight." he said, as if on cue, a full moon shone through the treetops. I looked at the now shining doors.

Gandalf looked at me as I spoke. "Can I read the runes?" I asked.

He nodded. "If you can, I will be impressed." He said.

"It reads: 'the doors of Durin, lord of Moria, speak friend, and enter.' And underneath in fainter runes is written: 'I, Narvi, made them.'" I read, truely reciting what I remembered from the books.

The fellowship, even my friends, looked at me in shock. "Where did you learn Fëanorian runes?" Legolas asked.

"In a book." I said vaguely.

"I will look for the opening words, Aragorn and Sam, send Bill on his way, for the mines are no place for a pony." Gandalf commanded.

I opened his mouth to argue, but he held up a hand. "Let me." he ordered.

I went and sat on a rock.

_"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"_ Gandalf said, placing his staff upon the star. No response from the door. He grumbled. _"Edro, edro!"_ He commanded once more, again no response. In aggravation, he threw his staff upon the ground.

Pippin spoke loudly to him. "Nothing is happening!" He said.

Gandalf's head snapped up to look at him. "I know!" He growled.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked, undaunted by Gandalf's icy glare.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek the opening words." Gandalf hissed. Pippin took three steps back in fear.

I thought for a moment, even though I remembered the password. Merry threw a stone into the lake. I took that as a sign. "Aha! I got it Gandalf!" I cried. _"Mellon!"_ I said loudly.

The doors creaked open. "Everyone into the mines, Gandalf, take the lead, I'll bring up the back!" I said.

I walked in the back, prepared to cut the tentacle that would grab Frodo any second now. I was unprepared for the shock that came next. I felt something wet and slimy wrap around my ankle like a tendril. It yanked me to the ground. I screamed, my sword falling far from my reach. Sam and Pippin grabbed me by the arms and tried to keep it off me.

But it was no use. "Legolas! Aragorn! I need some help here!" I cried.

They ran out as Sam cut the tentacle. He began to help me up when twenty more tentacles sprang up from the water. One latched onto my left wrist, another grabbed Frodo. "Frodo, don't panic, no matter what happens." I said in the calmest tone I could muster. He only looked at me with fear filled eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Triple Upload? Yipee! ALSO: Callie wrote the disclaimer all by herself for this chapter.**

**Pippin: Am I doing the disclaimer again? **

**Alyssa: NO! Someone else is... **

**Alice: Let me guess... LEGOLAS *she says in a mockingly dreamy voice* **

**Alyssa: NO NOT AT ALL! *Beet red blush* CALLIE IS GONNA! **

**Callie: YES! DISCLAIMER! NO Fil'rael doesn't own anything but this, a guniea pig, over a MILLION stuffed animals, pounds of pencils,a dog, and presents that aren't opened yet. **

Legolas POV

I looked at Sanya and Frodo for a moment before I grabbed my bow and began shooting. Once the creature reared it's ugly head I shot it in the eye. Sanya screamed in pain as the Watcher tightened its grip on her wrist. Aragorn sliced the tentacle that held her aloft and caught her. Gandalf's yell barely rose over the Watcher's roar. "Into the mines!" He called.

I ran behind Aragorn and Boromir, shooting the beast one last time from spite before I ducked into the darkness of the dwarf mines.

The beast tried to follow us, and thus, wrenched the doors down, trapping us in Moria. Aragorn set Sanya down after Gandalf lit up his staff.

I walked over to her. "Let me look at your wrist." I said.

She lifted it gingerly, and I didn't overlook the pained grimace on her face. I looked at it, and I barely brushed it with two fingers, but as I did she cried out. "Broken." I said.

She looked at me with pained tears glistening around her eyes. I turned my head to Aragorn. "Her wrist is broken, and it needs to be set quickly." I said.

He nodded and walked over. "You may want to put something in your mouth." He said, looking at her with a hint of pity in his voice. She looked at me in a bit of fear after she placed balled up her long sleeves and bit down on them. Aragorn gently took her wrist and checked it over before looking at me. "Can you keep her still? It's going to be painful." He said.

I nodded. He set the bone in one quick moment. She yelped, clenched her teeth, but amazingly, didn't scream. Aragorn looked at her as if to say 'I'm sorry.' before grabbing a long strip of cloth and binding her wrist up. "Do not use that hand if you can manage it." He said, patting her on the shoulder before turning away.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, though tears brimmed her eyes.

Vanya ran over. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry!" She said.

Sanya laughed weakly. "Who are you, Ten?" She said.

Vanya started laughing.

I looked between them, confused. "We must move on." I said.

Sanya nodded. She started walking down the path Gandalf took.

I was out of her earshot, standing by Vanya, before I spoke. "Did Sanya have a lover in your world?" I asked.

She gave me a smirk before speaking. "At one time she had a crush, but he broke her heart, and after that, she never trusted a guy again, not fully. The only crush she had after was just a fantasy one, a character from a book." She told me.

I looked up, at Sanya's back. "Oh, well, when's her birthday?" I asked, like I was just going to ask random questions about her.

"December 6th." She said.

I nodded, that was a week away. "A week from now." I said.

She nodded. "Yep!" She said.

"What's her favorite color?" I asked. "Blue, like sapphire, or green, like spruce trees." She said.

I nodded. "Favorite flower?" I asked. "Violet. And if you want to ask anymore, talk to Sanya or Thenidiel." She said.

I made a mental note of what she had told me before walking to Aragorn, who was near the front. "I hope we are in Lothlorien by the end of the week." I said.

He smiled. "Why? Already tired of Hobbits?" He asked in a mirthful tone.

"No, but Sanya's birthday is next week." I said.

He smiled broader. "Ah, I'm sure we will be there in time." He said. I nodded.

**(Blah blah bridge of Khazad-dûm I'm sorry, I just have MAJOR writers block up until this point. *whimper*)**

Sanya POV

I raced across the bridge, my heart pounding from fear of the Balrog and nervous anticipation of what Gandalf was about to do. I placed myself by Thenidiel, in case she tried to lunge for Gandalf. She looked up at me as Gandalf turned around and yelled, "You cannot pass!" The balrog replied by roaring and raising it's fiery blade. "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor, the dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udûn!" He said as the balrog swung his sword down. It flashed white as it struck a glowing dome that surrounded Gandalf. "You shall not pass!" He yelled, bringing his staff down upon the narrow bridge of stone.

I clenched my fists as the balrog stepped forward and fell. Gandalf turned around and caught my eye. I shook my head to say: 'It isn't over yet.', just as the firey whip curled around Gandalf's ankle and pulled him to the edge of the bridge. "Fly you fools." He said before he let go and fell.

I felt the warm tear roll down my cheek. Watching Gandalf's fall in a movie or reading it in a book was so much different from it happening in front of you. I wanted so badly to say: 'He'll be back.' But I knew it wouldn't be believed. It was not my own grief that caused me to shed a tear, but the feeling of it weighing on those around me.

I placed my hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Lead us on, Aragorn, Lothlorien is less than a day away." I said, hoping it could help him. His gaze focused on my face, looking for some sign of grief. "You are good at shielding your emotions." He said to me softly. I nodded.

We walked out of the caves. "We finally escape that Eru-forsaken place." I said. Legolas looked at me, as if he expected me to be emotional. "What?" I snapped.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought that you would never acknowledge Eru or the Valar, since you're from a different world." He said.

I nodded in acceptance. "Well, I'm here, and that's that, better get used to the culture of this world. Specifically the elven ones. Since I have to choose an elven city to live in at the end of this quest." I said, shrugging.

He looked at me, and he reached out one hand and caught my good one. "You could come to Mirkwood, I would see that you had a house close to the palace, or a room inside it." He said softly.

I smiled at him. "I'll take that offer." I said.

In a spontaneous decision, I gave him a small hug. He jumped a bit, but just before I pulled away from embarrassment, he hugged me back. "I needed that, thank you." He said.

A blush crept onto my cheeks, but I didn't know why.

He looked at me hesitantly before he did something that nearly made me faint. He gently kissed my forehead before he turned away. My face and ears must have been red. I ran over to Vanya.

Legolas POV

I mentally slapped myself for what I had just done. For the entire walk to Lothlorien I avoided looking her in the eye.

Aragorn eventually came up to me. "You have been trying to get Sanya to pay attention to you, and now that you have it, you avoid it? A curse upon elves and their stubborn ways." He said.

I shrugged. "What'd you do to embarrass yourself?" He asked.

I told him what had happened. "Wow. You are a idiot sometimes." He said.

I sighed and nodded in agreement. Suddenly, arrows surrounded us. "Ai!" Sanya cried as one lightly touched her wrist, as it had been aimed at Vanya, who stood at her hip.

I stepped carefully over to her and glared at the elf, who smiled, knowing she was in a vulnerable position.

"Sanya, stay by me, okay?" I said.

She nodded, using her good hand to grab her other elbow. "Alright." She said.

Haldir, who had led the group of elves, took us to Galadriel and Celeborn. "Nine there were, and three new faces on the way made twelve, but here stand eleven, tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn said.

My heart clenched. Galadriel looked over us. "He has fallen into shadow." She said.

I raised my head. "He was taken by both shadow and flame, a balrog of Morgoth." I said.

Her gaze flicked to me. "Let not your hearts be troubled. Tonight, you shall sleep in peace, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." She said.

After we were dismissed, some elleths led us to a camp. "You will sleep here. The two hobbit-maidens and elleth of your group will join you shortly. The Lady wanted to see them before they came to you." They said before leaving. I sighed and went over to one of the bedrolls that had been left out for us. I lay back on it and allowed my mind to drift into the elven form of sleep.

Sanya POV

I looked up at Galadriel as we stood around her mirror. "The Fellowship is breaking. You know this. Your paths take you each on a different road. Will you go with the ring bearer and his faithful friend? Or will you allow yourself to be taken by creatures of evil to bring the ents to war? Or will you go on a more dangerous path, where war will follow you?" She said, her gaze sweeping over us.

**What paths will we take, find out tomorrow! *evil, maniacal laughter.***


	4. Authors note

**Alright, guys who love this story... I'm sorry. It's over, my muse has changed tactics, so this is being rewritten with a new name, but, because I feel really bad, I will give you one last thing. A PREVIEW TO THE REWRITE! It hasn't been edited much, so ignore grammar problems please.**

|The Chosen Four|

Prolouge

_It began with the forging of the great rings._

_Four were given to the elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings,_

_Seven, to the dwarves, great miners and crafters of the mountain halls,_

_And nine were given to the race of men, who above all else, desire power._

_For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race..._

_But they were all deceived._

_In the land of Mordor, in the fires of mount doom, the dark lord Sauron forged in secret,_

_ a master ring, to control all others._

_Into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life._

**_One ring to rule them all..._**

_Against all hope, men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor._

_This is where our story begins..._

"One hundred three!" A feminine voice, thick in elven accent screamed over the battle. In response, a man's voice cried over the din. "One hundred six! You will be losing this time pointy!" The man called. "Isildur! You must be blind, or dumb!" The maiden called to the man, who was the prince of Gondor. The pair were dear friends, at one time there was rumors that they were in love, but the fair maiden's heart belonged to another. "You are both losing!" Called another elven voice, this time a male's. "Oh, Thranduil? Do tell!" The maiden called to the one whom her heart rightfully was given, even if he knew not of her affections. The blond haired wood elven prince smiled at her as he sliced the neck of a filthy Orc. "One hundred and ten! Beat that, Lithôniel!" He said to the maiden, who's brown locks with golden tips flashed up in the air as she lept to avoid a swipe at her legs. "I shall, my prince, that's the plan anyhow!" She said as she thrust her elven blade, which had four beautiful gemstone lines running through it in waves, into the gut of an Orc besurker. A cry of pain made Thranduil freeze. "Adar... No..." She heard the elf say. She flew an arrow into the neck of the Orc he had been fighting, saving his life. "We will have time to grieve later! Let your fury be directed at orcs for now my king!" She called, breaking him from his thoughts. He was a king now, and they all knew it. She was the daughter of Gil Galad, and he had died a short hour before. On her right hand she bore a ring, four small gemstones were set in a Mithril, gold and silver band. Diamond, emerald, ruby, sapphire. Those were the gems that also ran through her blade, which was made of ithildin. All grief was set aside, replaced by white fury as Sauron himself stepped on the battlefield. With a loud shout, Lithôniel sprinted to the Dark lord, ready to kill the evil Maiar. "You, weak orphaned child, think you can defeat me? You will die at my hand." Sauron said, his sinister laugh piercing the battle as orcs, men and elves alike stopped to see the duel. The maiar's black staff went down towards her, prepared to rip her apart with a mighty spell, but she caught it in her sword. "Have you forgotten Elbereth Glithoniel herself has blessed me with the last light of the two trees, slave of Morgoth?" She taunted. A cat like hiss erupted from the armored male before her. He pulled out a small knife, it's silver blade glistening clean. He stabbed her in the gut, the knife going through her armor without so much as a moments resistance. She felt the pain erupt in her abdomen. She cried in pain as she dropped to her knees, clutching the fatal wound. "The light has been conquered." He hissed down at her, but found himself attacked by Elendil, king of Gondor. She had not died yet, no. She clutched her sword tightly in her fist as a blond blur kneeled in front of her, obscuring her vision from Sauron's fall. "I'll be okay Thranduil... Everything will be okay.." She said to the elven king, who had started to look at her wound. "Your going to die and there's nothing I can do and you say you will be okay?!" He cried, tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes. "I'm going to see my Ada, and Erú as well..." She said through gritted teeth as she felt her life seeping from her body. "Thranduil, this is the only time I'll get to say this... I love you..." She said, then the life left her soft brown eyes. She never got to hear Thranduil's soft whisper of 'I love you too..'

The moment she opened her eyes, she saw Elbereth standing before her, a soft, sympathetic smile on her lips. She kneeled before the vala before her. "My queen.." She breathed. "Rise, child." The star-queen said. Lithôniel obeyed. "I am giving you a choice, you can stay here, and await Thranduil's death or arrival to Valinor, or you can be given the choice of playing your part in an ancient prophecy." Varda said. Lithôniel didn't hesitate for a second. "I will play my part, as long as you tell Thranduil that I won't be here if he fades, that he should live his life and actually _live_." She said. Varda smiled and nodded. "Very well. You will be reborn in another world, as two young girls. Your ring and sword will be split as well, but into four. Two others will be there, reincarnates of some others in the past. Are you ready?" She asked. Lithôniel nodded and felt a warm tingling feeling spread through her body, and before she knew it she was engulfed in a white light.

On earth that very day, four infant cries rang in a hospital. Two sets of twins, all four girls were born at the same time on the same day. "Jennifer and Danielle." Said the mother of one of the twin sets. They had soft, thick head of wavy brown hair and soft brown eyes. Both were pale, with childlike smiles. The other two girls, one with straight, thin blond hair, the other with thick light brown hair, both with green eyes, were giggling as they looked at the other two babies. "Callie and Jessica." Said their mom. The two new mothers looked at each other, smiles wide on their faces. "They'll be the best of friends.." Said the first one. The second one nodded in agreement.


End file.
